


Hold Your Breath

by KatherineAJones



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Singing, Swearing, talent show, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineAJones/pseuds/KatherineAJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey everyone. I, um, thought I’d give a bit of an introduction before I started. Uh, you see, there’s this guy I’ve had a crush on for years, but I was always too afraid to tell him incase it hurt our friendship. He’s my best friend, and I don’t know what I would do without him, so I hope I don’t go and scare him off with this, but I think it’s about time I got my feelings out.”</p>
<p>Balthazar sings Sink or Swim at the school’s talent show and then he and Pedro get together. Not exciting, just fluffy. </p>
<p>Rated for swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Your Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haleyisafangirl (haleingoutside)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleingoutside/gifts).



> So, I heard Reuben Hudson (guy that plays Balthazar, for those of you who don't know) sing this song and I immediately thought of writing this. I had part of it written after that, but I decided to finish it up as I continue to avoid my math homework and the general stress that is school during exam-season. 
> 
> Here is the link to Reuben singing Sink or Swim: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghLlslsO3vA 
> 
> Obviously you don't need to watch it for the story to make sense, but I thought I'd include it anyway. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Balthazar took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm himself down. No matter how often he did this, he still got nervous every time. This time he felt even more nervous than usual, but that probably had something to do with what he was about to do.

“Balthazar, you’re up next,” one of the stagehands said and Balthazar nodded before stepping up to the edge of the curtain, just out of sight of the audience.

He barely paid any attention to the act before his, which he felt bad about because he knew they had worked hard on it, as all of the acts had, but he was just so fucking nervous!

Finally, it was his turn and he walked onto the stage to general applause. He swung his guitar around to his front before sitting down onto the lone stool on the stage, pulling the microphone a bit closer to himself.

“Hey everyone,” he give the crowd a grin and a small wave, resulting in more cheering and a couple of wolf-whistles. “I, um, thought I’d give a bit of an introduction before I started. Uh, you see, there’s this guy I’ve had a crush on for years, but I was always too afraid to tell him incase it hurt our friendship. He’s my best friend, and I don’t know what I would do without him, so I hope I don’t go and scare him off with this, but I think it’s about time I got my feelings out.” He gave a nod as he settled completely onto the stool before starting.

 

_“Sink or swim,_

_Hold your breath and just dive right in._

_Ride the wave,_

_just ride the wave far from where we came._

 

_“Don't be scared, no_

_Who cares if we lose again_

_“Let it out,_

_Don't let doubt ever have its day._

_Down and out,_

_don't throw the towel,_

_We can win this race._

_“Don't be scared, no_

_Who cares if we lose again_

_And I'll be there,_

_I'll be there with you 'til the end_

_“Cause you know I’ll be_

_Holding onto you for dear life,_

_Holding onto you for dear life, I will_

_You know I'll be_

_Holding onto you for dear life,_

_Holding onto you for dear life, I will_

_“Sing to me,_

_Make me feel like the only one_

_Bring to me,_

_and I'll bring to you everything you want_

_“Don't be scared, no_

_Who cares if we lose again_

_And I'll be there,_

_I'll be there with you 'til the end_

_“Cause you know I'll be_

_Holding onto you for dear life,_

_Holding onto you for dear life, I will_

_You know I'll be_

_Holding onto you for dear life,_

_Holding onto you for dear life, I will_

_And I know you'll be_

_Holding onto me for dear life_

_Holding onto me for dear life, I know_

_And I know you'll be_

_Holding onto me for dear life_

_Holding onto me for dear life, I know_

 

_“Sink or swim,_

_Hold your breath and just dive right in.”_

 

With a last strum of his guitar, Balthazar looked up at the crowd with a small smile, and the room erupted. Everyone stood up and started clapping and cheering.

Through the lights, Balthazar couldn’t see Pedro to gauge his reaction, so he just climbed off the stool, gave a little bow, and tried very hard to not sprint off the stage.

After the show, Balthazar wandered through the crowds, trying to find his family and friends. Actually, one friend in particular.

“Balthazar!”

Balthazar turned towards the voice, suddenly feeling very nervous. Very, very nervous. “Oh, hey, there you are, Pedro.”

“Man, I’ve been looking for you everywhere,” Pedro laugh, and was it just Balthazar, or was there a touch of nerves in it? “I was wondering if we could talk.”

“Oh, yeah, sure.”

Pedro started walking towards one of the doors that led out the courtyard and Balthazar followed a few steps behind, trying to calm his breathing.

“So, you didn’t tell me you had another best friend,” Pedro said with a teasing grin when they were finally outside and alone.

Balthazar furrowed his eyebrows, “What?” That was not how he expected this conversation to start.

Pedro’s grin slipped a little, “It was meant to be a joke. Um, this is awkward.”

Balthazar shook his head, a hint of a smile peeking through, “Leave it to you to make it awkward.”

“Hey! That’s mean!” Pedro pouted.

“But true.”

Pedro pouted for a moment more, obviously not sure how to respond, but eventually he cleared his throat and said, “Anyway. Um. So . . . you . . . like me?”

A smile pulled at the corner of Balthazar’s lips, “Yes.”

“You’ve liked me for years?”

Balthazar tilted his head to the side in a how-stupid-are-you? kind of way, “Yes.”

Pedro nodded, considering, “And you didn’t think to tell me?”

“I- what?”

Pedro laughed a little, running a hand through his hair, “Man, I’ve had a crush on you since the end of year 9. Maybe even before, but I was just too dense to realize it.”

“. . . You what?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t tell you because you were dating Tony and you seemed happy and I didn’t want to ruin anything, and then it sort of just got swept under the rug.”

Balthazar stared at Pedro for a moment, incredulous, before bursting out laughing, holding his sides and leaning against Pedro for support, “We are such idiots.”

Pedro joined in the laughter and wrapped his arms around Balthazar, “Yeah, we are.”

Balthazar’s laughter calmed down and he took a step closer, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Pedro. His hold strengthened when Pedro’s arms tightened and he relaxed against the broad chest. “So, do you want to start making up for lost time?”

“Hell yeah.”

Balthazar laughed again and buried his face in Pedro’s shoulder, a little disbelieving that he could even do this.

“How does a picnic tomorrow afternoon, just the two of us, sound?” Pedro murmured into Balthazar’s hair.

“I think that sounds perfect.”


End file.
